Antonio Freeman
Baltimore, Maryland | college= Virginia Tech | draft= 1995 / Round: 3 / Pick: 90 | drafted_by= Green Bay Packers | teams= | jerseys= | retired = }} Antonio Freeman (born May 27, 1972 in Baltimore, Maryland) was a wide receiver for the Green Bay Packers in the National Football League (NFL). He played for the Packers from 1995-2001 and 2003. He led the Packers in receiving in four seasons from 1996–1999, and led the NFL in receiving in 1998. Professional career Green Bay Packers (1995-2001) The peak of Freeman's career occurred during his first tenure with the Green Bay Packers including a victory in Super Bowl XXXI in 1997 over the New England Patriots. During that Super Bowl, Freeman caught a Super Bowl record-length touchdown pass of 81 yards from Brett Favre, since eclipsed. That play would give the Packers the lead for good as they went on to win 35–21. In the course of that Super Bowl season, Freeman made several acrobatic catches for touchdowns from quarterback Brett Favre. In 1998, Freeman had his best NFL season, catching 84 passes for a league leading 1,424 receiving yards and earning the right to his only Pro Bowl appearance. During overtime of a Monday night game on November 6, 2000 despite bad weather conditions, Freeman caught what initially appeared to be an incomplete pass while lying on his back. Untouched by the defender, Freeman jumped to his feet & ran the ball in for the winning touchdown over the rival Minnesota Vikings. The touchdown prompted ABC play-by-play announcer Al Michaels, who was obviously stunned by the play, to famously say, "He did WHAT???". In 2005 ESPN labeled the catch as the greatest play in the history of Monday Night Football. His final game in his first Packers tenure was against the St. Louis Rams during the 2001 NFL playoffs. He then went on to play a year for the Eagles in 2002 before coming back to Green Bay for the 2003 season and a second tenure with the club. His final catch with the Packers occurred on the road in December 2003 during the fourth quarter of Brett Favre's phenomenal performance against the Oakland Raiders on ABC's Monday Night Football, following the death of Favre's father. Freeman played for the Green Bay Packers from 1995 through the 2001 NFL season. Philadelphia Eagles (2002) After feuding with Packers head coach and general manager, Mike Sherman, Freeman signed with the Philadelphia Eagles. His production in Philadelphia was nowhere near his Green Bay career totals. He started one game while serving as the third wide receiver. He caught 46 receptions for 600 years and four touchdowns. Green Bay Packers (2003) He played his final game with Green Bay in the infamous "4th and 26" debacle in the NFL playoffs against the Philadelphia Eagles in January 2004. Freeman last played in the NFL with the Miami Dolphins during 2004 training camp. In his ten NFL seasons, Freeman caught 477 passes for 7,251 yards, gained 1,007 yards returning kickoffs and punts, and scored 61 touchdowns. His teams made the playoffs in seven of his NFL seasons. He appeared in four NFC Championship Games and two Super Bowls. He ranks sixth all-time on the Green Bay Packers receivers list with 6,651 yards on 431 catches. Freeman had three 1,000 yard receiving seasons in his career, 1997-1999. Nicknamed "Free", in 2006 Freeman won a Pop Warner Award for his work with youth. He played in the Pro Bowl in 1999 and participated in the NFL Alumni skills competition at the February 2007 Pro Bowl. On June 16, 2007, Freeman re-signed with the Packers. In the eight years that he played with the Packers he had 431 catches, which is the sixth most number of catches in Packer history. Sources say that he re-signed to the team with intentions of retiring as a Packer. Statistics }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" |- | align="center" style="background: # } color light}}; -moz-border-radius: 10px;" | |- | align="center" | |} :Career statistics and player information from NFL.com External links *ESPN Profile *NFL.com Profile *Freeman's stats Category:Green Bay Packers players Category:Green Bay Packers wide receivers Category:Green Bay Packers Pro Bowl players Category:Green Bay Packers Hall of Fame inductees Category:Green Bay Packers Super Bowl XXXI champions